


Однострочники-2

by Aizawa, ka_mai



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнения <a href="http://ka-mai.diary.ru/p128065295.htm">из игры в однострочники</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Однострочники-2

**[парк аттракционов]**  
\- Мисс Морриган! - пришлось даже подёргать завуча за рукав. В творившемся вокруг бедламе это был способ чуть поэффективнее, чем просто окрик. Женщина обернулась и осоловело взглянула на воспитанника.  
\- Там, - Мелло махнул в сторону картинга, - Ниа руку сломал!  
Мэган ойкнула и не раздумывая порысила в указанном направлении. Мелло ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ну и к чему была эта глупая шутка? - спросил Ниа, неслышно подходя сзади. Видимых повреждений на нём не наблюдалось.  
\- Пусть побегает, - хмыкнул Мелло, - терпеть её не могу.  
\- Поразительная инфантильность.  
\- Если тебе что-то не нравится, можем взаправду сломать тебе что-нибудь.

 **[перфораторы]**  
джен  
\- Дрррррррррррррр!  
\- Пшиу пшиу!  
\- Ддррррр дррррррррррр!  
\- Тыктыктык.  
\- Бззз!  
\- Хлобысь!!!  
\- Чвяк.

Шёл двадцатый день строительства штаба.

ангст  
\- Дрррррррррррррр!  
\- Пшиу пшиу!  
\- Ддррррр дррррррррррр!  
\- Тыктыктык.  
\- Бззз!  
\- Хлобысь!!!  
\- Чвяк.

Шёл двадцатый день ремонта в доме Айзавы Сюити.

гет  
\- Дрррррррррррррр!  
\- Пшиу пшиу!  
\- Ддррррр дррррррррррр!  
\- Тыктыктык.  
\- Бззз!  
\- Хлобысь!!!  
\- Чвяк.

\- Миса?  
\- У меня голова болит!  
"Just as planned", - довольно подумал Лайт.

драма  
\- Дрррррррррррррр!  
\- Пшиу пшиу!  
\- Ддррррр дррррррррррр!  
\- Тыктыктык.  
\- Бззз!  
\- Хлобысь!!!  
\- Чвяк.

\- Рюдзаки?  
\- У меня голова болит!  
"Just as planned", - довольно подумал Лайт.

слэш  
\- Дрррррррррррррр!  
\- Пшиу пшиу!  
\- Ддррррр дррррррррррр!  
\- Тыктыктык.  
\- Бззз!  
\- Хлобысь!!!  
\- Чвяк.

\- Рюдзаки?  
\- У меня голова болит!  
\- У Мисы тоже! - не купился Лайт и придвинулся ближе.

ЮСТ  
\- Дрррррррррррррр!  
\- Пшиу пшиу!  
\- Ддррррр дррррррррррр!  
\- Тыктыктык.  
\- Бззз!  
\- Хлобысь!!!  
\- Чвяк.

\- Рюдзаки?  
\- У меня голова болит!  
\- У Мисы тоже! - не купился Лайт и придвинулся ближе.  
\- И у тебя тоже болит голова, - кивнул Рюдзаки, отодвигаясь. - Надо беречь себя, Лайт-кун.

десфик  
\- Дрррррррррррррр!  
\- Пшиу пшиу!  
\- Ддррррр дррррррррррр!  
\- Тыктыктык.  
\- Бззз!  
\- Хлобысь!!!  
\- Чвяк.

Лайт, матерясь, как никогда не матерятся японские отличники, выводил в Тетради «...ибн-Мустафа-аль-Саид-Мухаммед-Саидрагон». Ох уж эти гастрабайтеры с их непроизносимыми именами.

десфик-2  
\- Дрррррррррррррр!  
\- Пшиу пшиу!  
\- Ддррррр дррррррррррр!  
\- Тыктыктык.  
\- Бззз!  
\- Хлобысь!!!  
\- Чвяк.

«Господи, пойду повешусь», - подумал А.

хёрт-комфорт  
\- Дрррррррррррррр!  
\- Пшиу пшиу!  
\- Ддррррр дррррррррррр!  
\- Тыктыктык.  
\- Бззз!  
\- Хлобысь!!!  
\- Чвяк.

«Господи, пойду повешусь», - подумал А.  
\- А я тебе тут затычки принёс! - улыбнулся Бейонд.

десфик-3  
\- Дрррррррррррррр!  
\- Пшиу пшиу!  
\- Ддррррр дррррррррррр!  
\- Тыктыктык.  
\- Бззз!  
\- Хлобысь!!!  
\- Чвяк.

«Господи, пойду повешусь», - подумал А.  
\- А я тебе тут затычки принёс! - улыбнулся Бейонд.  
«Пропитанные ядом», - закончил он мысль про себя.

кроссовер  
\- Дрррррррррррррр!  
\- Пшиу пшиу!  
\- Ддррррр дррррррррррр!  
\- Тыктыктык.  
\- Бззз!  
\- Хлобысь!!!  
\- Чвяк.

\- Ебашь индастриал, - обречённо подумала Одл. - Убивай мозг человеков. 

кроссовер-2  
\- Дрррррррррррррр!  
\- Пшиу пшиу!  
\- Ддррррр дррррррррррр!  
\- Тыктыктык.  
\- Бззз!  
\- Хлобысь!!!  
\- Чвяк.

\- КОМУИ!!!

 **[башня]**  
Когда Ниа просит его найти подходящий для встречи пустой склад в какой-нибудь глуши, Рестер облегчённо выдыхает: это дикая, дикая страна со странными обычаями, и он уже начал опасаться, что первое (оно же финальное) столкновение СПК и Киры произойдёт на Токийской телебашне.


End file.
